


Apagamiento

by roronoamaroa



Series: fictober 2018 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: FICTOBER2018, Friendship, M/M, bambam lidiando con sentimientos(tm)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: Day 02: Shooting star/Falling starCuando eres pequeño lo tienes todo claro. Tus amigos de ahora los vas a tener siempre y no hay absolutamente nada que vaya a impedir cumplir tus sueños. Pero te vas haciendo mayor y todo se vuelve mucho más complicado. Tu sueño desaparece, y sabes que pronto también desaparecerá esa amistad que entonces parecía irrompible.





	Apagamiento

Normalmente, las risas son algo agradable. Escuchar a tu mejor amigo reírse es bonito, te hace feliz. A excepción de un caso.

Cuando estás durmiendo.

Jackson abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrándose con su peor pesadilla: Bambam sobre él con un rotulador en la mano. El tailandés trató de huir, pero Jackson le cogió con habilidad de la nuca, provocando que su amigo emitiera un grito agudo con el que temía que iba a romper las bombillas de la casa. Soltó el rotulador, pero Jackson aún no estaba satisfecho.

“¿Qué te tengo dicho de molestar a gente durmiendo? ¿Es que no te he criado bien?”

“¡No iba a hacer nada malo!”

“¡Nada bueno sale de pintarle cosas en la cara a alguien!”

“Iba a escribirte que eres el mejor y más guapo del mundo.”

Era obviamente mentira, pero solo oír eso ya le había ablandado. Emitió un suspiro muy dramático y le soltó mientras se acercaba al espejo para hacer un informe de los daños. Tenía un par de rayas en los mofletes, que reconocía perfectamente.

“¡Me has hecho las marcas del de Boruto!”

“¿Cómo que el de Boruto? ¡Un respeto a nuestro salvador!”

“¿No es el padre de Boruto?”

Bambam se le quedó mirando en silencio, decepción en sus ojos. Jackson de pronto sintió que la brecha generacional era demasiado profunda y que nunca podría alcanzar sus cosas modernas.

“Se llama NARUTO y no se merece que lo compares con ese niñato chetado que han hecho.”

“No te hagas el ofendido, me has querido hacer cosplay del niño ese mientras estaba dormido.”

“Deberías darme las gracias por compararte con él.” Se sentó en el sofá, mirando distraído su móvil. “De todas formas… ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas cansado? Podría haber venido otro día.”

“No puedo decirle que no a mi pequeña estrella.” Le removió el pelo mientras se tumbaba junto a él, poniendo las piernas encima de las del pequeño. “¿Cuándo salía el disco? ¿La semana que viene?”

“El viernes de la semana que viene.” Contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

“Qué rápido… ¿No deberías estar practicando? ¿Te han dejado venir?”

“Claro, les he dicho que necesitaba descansar y me he venido.”

“No les has dicho nada, ¿verdad?”

“No tienen ni idea de que estoy aquí.”

“Me sorprendió que quisieras venir a verme.” Le dijo tras una pequeña risa. “Pensé que estarías demasiado liado con el debut para venir al normie.”

“No digas eso.” Frunció el ceño, aunque seguía mirando su móvil. “Sabes que eres y serás siempre mi hermano.”

Jackson le miró con cariño, preguntándose si de verdad eso seguiría siendo así mucho más tiempo. Bambam cada vez iba conociendo a gente más importante, más interesante, con una vida mucho más rica que él. Ahora que iba a debutar, le esperaba un mundo nuevo lleno de cosas increíbles con el que por supuesto Jackson no podía competir.

Se habían conocido en el colegio, en unas clases de refuerzo que solían consistir principalmente en niños migrantes, y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Compartían sueños de subir a un escenario y ser famosos, con carteles gigantes con sus caras. Se dijeron que debutarían juntos y harían conciertos en sus respectivas ciudades de origen, que los verían como héroes.

Lo pasaban bien, aunque al final tuvieron que crecer. Bambam siguió trabajando por ese sueño y consiguió firmar un contrato para debutar, pero él tuvo que ayudar en casa y ponerse a trabajar. Ahora era maestro pastelero, y cobraba un sueldo bastante bueno. Sus padres tenían las deudas pagadas y él se había comprado un piso. La verdad era que estaba contento con su vida a pesar de no haber podido cumplir sus sueños. Cuando veía a Bambam, era cierto que sentía un poco de envidia, pero era eclipsada por el orgullo de verle donde se merecía estar.

“Sí. Nunca te vas a librar de mí.” Le lanzó un beso que el otro hizo como que rechazaba, pero le salió mal la jugada porque entonces Jackson le abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cara de besos. “¡No rechaces mi amor, capullo!”

“¡Quita! ¡Que me estropeas el maquillaje!” Trató de escapar de entre sus brazos intentando sonar frustrado, pero sabía que en el fondo aún le gustaba que le diera mimitos.

La vibración de su móvil interrumpió la sesión de mimos, y Jackson le liberó para que pudiera contestar al teléfono. Mientras hablaba, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. A pesar de lo poco que escuchaba de la conversación, sabía que el pequeño iba a tener que irse pronto.

“Quieren hacer la prueba de vestuario ahora.” Murmuró mientras cogía sus cosas.

“Oh… Bueno, al menos nos hemos podido ver un rato.”

“Vas a venir a mi debut, ¿no?” Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Jackson.

“Tú… ¿Quieres que vaya?”

Bambam le miró confuso, pero pronto le puso entre las manos una entrada.

“Van a venir mi madre, mis hermanos y mi tía. Puedes decírselo a tus padres también, si quieres… avísame y te enviaré más entradas.”

“¡Seguro que se vienen!” Exclamó emocionado. No pensó que pudiera ir a verle en directo. “¡Muchas gracias!”

“Solo tenías que pedirlo, Jackson…” Murmuró Bambam, haciendo que esta vez fuera Jackson el que le mirara confuso. “Bueno, me voy. ¡Nos vemos en el debut!”

“Allí estaré.” Le sonrió mientras el pequeño se iba y abrazó su entrada. Su madre iba a ponerse contentísima con la noticia.

───────────────

Había mucha gente, lo cual era bueno. Había entrado a trabajar a las tres de la mañana y salió a las cinco de la tarde, lo cual era menos bueno. Además la luz era tenue y estaba sentado, lo cual era ya malo. Su madre le daba codazos de vez en cuando para que no se durmiera, pero sus párpados eran insistentes.

“¿Por qué no te has tomado un café?” Le preguntó su padre con rostro preocupado.

“Lo ha hecho. Ese es el problema.” Respondió su madre.

“Creo que ya soy inmune. Debe ser mi superpoder.”

“Superdormido.” Dijo su padre riendo. “Déjale que se duerma, ya le despertaremos si pasa algo.”

“No pueden tardar mucho en salir, han bajado las luces.”

“No es que las hayan bajado, es que has cerrado los ojos. ¡Mira, van a salir!”

A pesar del cansancio, consiguió mantenerse despierto durante toda la actuación. El público estaba muy contento, y la verdad era que Bambam lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Siempre había tenido un aire especial, un estilo propio de hacerlo todo que atraía la atención. Cuando eran pequeños, Bambam había sido visto como alguien rarito por el resto de sus compañeros. Jackson se encargó de cambiar eso, por supuesto, aprovechándose de su don de gentes para hacer el bien. Pero encima de un escenario ser extraño era bueno, pues te diferenciaba del resto de artistas. Y si todo salía bien, pronto Bambam estaría en boca de todos.

Saludó a la familia del tailandés, que le trataban como si fuera uno más. Ambas familias siempre se habían llevado bien y se sentía cómodo estando con ellos. Tomaron un par de copas tras la actuación, pues Bambam se suponía que iba a reunirse con ellos más tarde. Pero Jackson le vio rodeado de prensa, hablando con otros artistas famosos y esquivando a nuevas fans y de alguna manera sintió que no debería estar allí. Era su momento, y no querrían que lo vieran con el amigo pesado de la infancia. Cuando se acercó a saludar a su familia se limitó a darle la enhorabuena y se fue en silencio poco después.

Cuando estaba en casa se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama, soltando un suspiro aliviado cuando pudo por fin cerrar los ojos. No se despertó hasta bien pasada la mañana, y lo cierto era que cuando miró el móvil y no vio ninguna notificación, se sintió algo decepcionado. Llevaba tiempo preparándose para ese momento, pero aun así dolía lo mismo.

Eso sí, lo bueno de trabajar tantas horas es que no tienes tiempo para estar triste.  Se pasaba el día en la pastelería o durmiendo, o a veces las dos cosas a la vez. Los pocos días libres que tenía los dedicaba a hacer cosas de casa o a ver a sus padres, y solo miraba las noticias las noches en las que tardaba más de cinco minutos en quedarse dormido. A Bambam le iba bien, y eso era lo importante. Tenía que alegrarse por él y seguir haciendo streaming mientras se hacía la comida. Sospechaba que sus vecinos estaban hartos del single, porque ya no le saludaban con tanta alegría cuando se los encontraba en el ascensor.

Una noche, mientras se hacía un sándwich de cereales para cenar, alguien tocó a la puerta. Estaba tan extrañado que ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse pantalones antes de abrir. Afortunadamente, era Bambam. No iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya.

“¿Bambam?” dijo con confusión. ¿Tanto café le había provocado visiones?

“Es… ¿Es eso mi cara?”

Se miró la camiseta. Efectivamente, era una de las camisetas de apoyo a Bambam que había hecho su familia. La usaba como pijama porque no encontraba otro contexto en el que poder llevar la cara de su amigo en grande.

“Puede ser.”

“¿Puedo entrar o tienes más merchandising por ahí puesto?”

“Que sepas que todo mi merchandising es oficial. Y está en mi cuarto, tu careto no pega con las cortinas.” Le dejó espacio para entrar y se acercó a la cocina. “¿Quieres beber algo? Tengo… agua.”

“No me puedo creer que sigas haciéndote esos sándwiches asquerosos. ¡Y encima te metes conmigo por comer ramen!”

“No tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿vale? Solo quiero ingerir algo para que mi estómago no se autodestruya mientras duermo.”

“¿Tienes tiempo para comprar mi merchandising y no para pedir cena a domicilio? ¿O llamarme?”

Jackson se quedó unos segundos en silencio, procesando la información.

“¿Has venido por eso?” Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, haciendo que el más joven pusiera cara de disgusto. “¿Mi madre ha vuelto a organizar una intervención?”

“No…” Se sentó en la encimera, evitando mirarle. “He quedado con unos amigos cerca de aquí y he pensado en pasarme.”

“Ah…” Dijo algo decepcionado. “¿Los conozco?”

“No. Son… ya sabes, artistas.” El hongkonés se sintió pequeño, y no precisamente porque ahora el otro fuera más alto que él. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo nuevo?”

“Nada interesante.” Reinó un silencio extraño entre ellos, en el que ambos se sintieron incómodos. Jackson se forzó a seguir hablando. “Bueno, ha entrado una chica nueva a trabajar.”

“¿Ah, sí?”

“Sí. Es jovencita, pero tiene muchas ganas.” Supuso que Bambam solo le había dicho eso para ser educado, pero le animó a contarle más. “Los otros novatos que entraron no sabían hacer nada, solo mezclar polvos. Esta parece que tenía una base un poco más sólida. Ayer le enseñe a…”

La vibración del móvil de Bambam le interrumpió. Las últimas veces, siempre acababa callándose por ese maldito móvil. Ahora probablemente le pondría alguna excusa y volvería a desaparecer.

“Lo siento, es que siempre tengo que contestar al móvil. Podría ser importante…”

“Lo entiendo, Bambam.” Se terminó lo que le quedaba de sándwich y se bebió un vaso de agua mientras el menor escribía rápidamente un mensaje.

“Ya está. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?”

“Nada, era una tontería.”

“No importa, cuéntamelo.”

“Te he dicho que era una chorrada.” Le respondió con mal tono, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, mirando fijamente al vaso ahora vacío. “Lo siento. Me he levantado muy pronto y estoy cansado…”

“Es verdad… ibas a acostarte ya. Debería irme.” Murmuró el tailandés, con decepción en su voz. “¿Puedo usar el baño antes?”

“Claro.” Se sintió incómodo al oír al otro pedirle permiso. Normalmente Bambam iba a su casa sin avisar y le robaba la comida y la tele sin ningún miramiento. Claro, que él se vengaba metiéndose en el baño cuando sabía que se estaba duchando. Pequeñas victorias.

Bambam se metió en el aseo y estuvo unos minutos dentro. Jackson se quedó dando vueltas a lo que le diría al salir, a cómo le pediría disculpas. Se iba a ofrecer a llevarle a casa, claro. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle y no quería una despedida tan mala.

Esta vez empezó a sonar su teléfono. Tuvo que mirar dos veces la pantalla antes de descolgar, porque ponía que era Bambam.

“¿Sí…?” Dijo dubitativo.

“¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte en mi debut?”

Miro a su alrededor, como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo en la pared de su salón.

“¿Jackson?”

“¿Qué?”

“¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?”

“Oh… estaba cansado y tenía que levantarme pronto.”

“Ya. Cansado.” Sonó algo parecido a una risa al otro lado del teléfono, aunque era irónica. “Tan cansado que no has podido llamarme, o escribirme, o enviarme un mensaje directo al instagram. O cualquier cosa.”

“Bambam, ¿sigues en mi baño?”

“¡No es justo lo que me estás haciendo! N-No es mi culpa que yo haya debutado, no me merezco que te enfades conmigo por eso. ¡No he hecho nada malo!”

“¿Quién te ha dicho que yo estoy enfadado contigo?” Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta del aseo.

“¡No es que haga falta que me lo digan! ¡Me has hecho un apagamiento por la cara!”

Sonrió levemente ante esa expresión. Era una broma entre ellos dos, que ahora formaba parte de su vocabulario.

“No te he hecho apagamiento. El teléfono funciona en ambas direcciones, ¿sabes? También podrías haberme llamado tú.”

“¡Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras! ¡Ni siquiera te despediste, y subías cosas a Instagram y no me decías nada! Si no hubiera venido hoy, ¿me habrías llamado alguna vez?”

Podía escuchar el temblor en la voz de Bambam, y tuvo un efecto inmediato en Jackson. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que temía que no iba a poder deshacer. Dio golpecitos en la puerta.

“Bambam, ábreme. No quiero decir esto por teléfono…”

“¡Si me vas a dejar tirado, prefiero no verte la cara!”

“No es eso.”

“¿Entonces qué? ¡Es que no entiendo nada! Llevo años preparándome para esto y siempre me has apoyado. Siempre me has asegurado que no me guardas rencor, que eres feliz tal cual. ¿Y ahora de pronto me tratas así? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?”

“No has hecho nada malo.”

“¡Siempre me has tratado bien!” Escuchó un sollozo que le partió el alma. “¡Me invitabas a comer cuando no tenía dinero! ¡Me comprabas ropa, aunque fuera fea, y cuando me quejaba la devolvías y me comprabas la que yo te decía! ¡Y me llevabas en coche a todas partes! ¡Y me pedías cita en el médico! ¡Y me hacías pasteles! Y ahora… ¡no te veo nunca!”

Tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizarse antes de contestar. Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

“No quiero que me mantengas a tu lado porque sientas que me debes algo… lo hacía porque te quiero, y no esperaba nada a cambio. Sé que ahora vas a tener a gente más interesante que…”

“¡No decidas por mí! ¡S-Si quiero seguir hablando contigo… es mi decisión! ¡No te alejes porque creas que es lo que yo quiero! No he venido porque te deba nada… ¡Es porque eres mi hermano! ¿De verdad te crees que te voy a dejar de lado porque ahora salga en la tele…? ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí?”

“No. No, por supuesto que no.” Lo que decía Bambam era cierto. Su inseguridad había hecho que se montase una película, y lo peor era que había hecho sufrir a una de las personas a las que más quiere. “Bambam… tienes toda la razón. Lo siento. Es que no quiero ser una carga para ti. No te quiero molestar…”

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y ante él apareció un Bambam con la cara enrojecida y mocos asomando por la nariz.

“Me he sentido muy solo.” Le dijo con el teléfono aún en la mano. A Jackson no le hizo falta más para darle un fuerte abrazo, y lloriquear junto a él. Al tailandés no se le daba bien hablar de sentimientos, así que probablemente le había estado dando vueltas todo el día hasta atreverse a ir a verle. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que ya no era un crío, por mucho que le siguiera invitando a chuches.

“Nunca llores en un reality. Estás muy feo.” Le dijo una vez estaban más calmados.

“Mira quién habla, si apenas entendía lo que decías.”

“¿Tienes que volver o puedes quedarte aquí esta noche?”

“Puedo quedarme, no les importa.”

“No saben que estás aquí, ¿verdad?”

“Les he dicho que iba al 24 horas a por ramen.”

“Te quiero tanto, Bambam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jackbam siempre me han dado muchos sentimientos... #confieso que lloré mientras lo escribía. SOY MUY SENTIMENTAL VALE.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!! Y a cece por ser mi sujeto de pruebas, jeje.


End file.
